Love Is Watching Someone Die
by 4159storey
Summary: As Ginny sit's in the waiting room, her whole future is in the hands of a few healers down the hall. Inspired by the song 'What Sarah Said' By Death Cab For Cutie. OneShot.


As she stared at her shoes, immobile, she struggled to wrap her head around why she was here. She couldn't believe she could have done this to herself. How could she be so stupid? A pang of guilt hit her centre. Was this her fault? Did Hermione know what she was doing all along?

Why? She has everything to live for. No doubt she'd go on to get some wizarding prize for her contribution to the freedom and equality of some creature or something equally as great.

When Hermione had left her she felt empty. Like a light had gone out that would never be replaced. She knew then she had made the wrong decision. She knew it but yet she let her walk away. Why? Because she was scared? Scared of what exactly? What everyone else would think? Of hurting Harry? No. She wasn't so selfless.

She wished that was the reason. But the real reason she knew was because she was scared. Scared to fall in love. Scared to put that much trust in someone else. Hermione could do what she willed with her. Could make her do anything. And that scared her. To have someone else have so much control over her. No, it was safe with Harry. If it didn't work out she could deal with it. But the thought of rejection from Hermione would finish her off.

But what's the point in not living to the fullest? Life is about taking risks. She wasn't going anywhere without jumping, taking that chance. But now, now she wished she'd just jumped. Gone that bit further for Hermione. Because she...

She stopped herself in her train of thought. Flicked away the cigarette she'd let burn all the way to the butt and pulled out another, to hell with the laws. Anyway, the smell only covered that of piss and chemicals in the hospital. Hermione's parents, the Weasley family and Harry who was pacing back and forth, had their eyes trained on the ground with the TV entertaining itself idly in the corner to fill the silence.

They said she'd taken LCD, a muggle drug. Overdosed. She was found in a muggle club in Manchester. She'd never forgive herself if she died. She wanted to hold her lover, to lay her head on her chest and just feel her heart beating beneath her like she had so many times before. Then it stung her. If she died, she'd have nothing to remember her by but the faulty camera in her mind. What would she have to live for after she'd gone? Even memories faded given time. She couldn't imagine a future without Hermione in it. It stung like a violent wind.

But it was all worth it. She'd suffer this feeling of complete emptiness for millions of years if it meant another 5 minutes with her. Feeling the smoothness of her skin, the contours of her curved, perfect form, losing herself in her perfect brown eyes. She would rather do it all again to lose her in the end than to have never lain beside her at all. To have never loved her at all.

Because she did love her. With every fibre of her being she knew it now.

She. Loved. Hermione.

"Don't say it til you mean it" she'd said.  
And now she meant it. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

She stood up just as the healers gushed past her. An alarm was ringing down the corridor.

They headed towards Hermione's room...

Everyone's heads snapped up immediately. Harry stopped pacing and Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Without any control over her own actions she'd begun sprinting down the corridor. Her mind flitted through thousands of images. Them sitting together innocently in Hogwarts by the lake at sunset with her head in Hermione's lap to one of many scenes where they lay entwined in bed kissing and caressing each other. But I'm thinking of what Luna had said.

"Love is watching someone die. So who's gonna watch you die?" Now she understood.

She threw a mediwitch aside at the door and forced her way into the room. People surrounded her, shouting medical terms to each other while they fussed around and held down her shaking body.

"we're losing her!"  
"What's happening?" Ginny wailed.

"Miss Weasley," the healer she'd thrown aside tried to negotiate her way out of the room

"if you could please wait.."

"HERMIONE?! What the fucks happening to her?!"  
"Please.."

"She's fading!" the mediwitch next to the machine called

"HELP HER!" she screamed.

"We're doing the best we..." she tried to usher her out of the door again but Ginny pushed past again

"HERMIONE HOLD ON! PLEASE!" rushing to her lovers side and grasping her lifeless hand. Not now, not now she knew. It couldn't be too late. The beeping started to slow, the nurses became more frantic around her. Too much still needed to be said. She'd never gotten to tell her that

"I LOVE YOU!" she cried.

And the dreaded suspension from the machines heart rate monitor filled the room as the rest of Ginny and Hermione's family, lead by Harry crowded the doorway. This was it. It was all over. Hermione's parents rushed into the room to Hermione's other side and her father held her mother against him as a tears flooded their eyes.

Ginny cried out in anguish as Harry raced behind her. Trying to pry her away from Hermione's lifeless form. She gripped tighter and released everything she had. She screamed out every ounce of energy, every memory, every inch of her soul all of her love. Everyone's eyes were filled with tears. Only Ginny's cries of anguish filled the room. Even the twins were still and silent.

It started with the light.

Then the room starting shaking.

Ginny squeezed her eyes tightly shut and clasped her loves hand even tighter. Trying her best to give her everything she had. She could take it all. She'd rather die a thousand times than have to live without her.

Then a faint white light surrounded their bodies. A shade of red where their hands were held together. Hermione's body gently lifted inches off the bed as the white light consumed her, fast growing brighter even then the most powerful patronus Harry could produce. Everyone in the room gasped in shock and grew wide eyes. They didn't understand what was happening, but hope filled them all as Hermione's skin started to regain it's colour.

Everybody was stunned into silence. Ginny didn't open her eyes. She kept forcing everything she had into Hermione's still lifeless body. She couldn't breathe. She felt euphoria overtake her as a rush of emotion surged from her chest and left her in a rush. She felt the room slipping and reality start to fade. All the emotions she felt, trauma, upset, fear. It all left. Until she was left only with love. Then, 

Darkness.


End file.
